Prom: The Sequel
by Queen of Pascalities
Summary: I’m surrounded by the people I missed the most this past year and I’m bawling. Oneshot. Revised.


_**A/N**__**: **__As promised. By, the way, I'm dealing with a bit of personal drama right now, and I hope it doesn't show too much in there. I tried to make it as least tearful and depressing as I could._

_Although I do have my own image in my head, the way Sakura looks is left completely to the reader's imagination._

_For the sake of the story, the copyrights and the band (because it's my favourite), the boys in here will be McFly, the band who originally wrote and performed the songs._

**Claimer:** I still own the plot.

* * *

**Prom: The Sequel**

_by Queen of Pascalities_

* * *

**Part One**

* * *

I can't believe it.

I just can't believe it.

A whole year has passed since… Well, since last year. Since I sang with McFly on stage. Since I almost made a fool of myself in front of one hundred and fifty eleventh-grade students. Since I met my best friend's girlfriend. Since I was saved by said girlfriend. Since I met the sweetest boy on earth.

And Ino is still not here.

I haven't seen her in twelve months, seventeen days and eight hours.

On June 5th of last year, she took the bus to school with me, just like every morning. But when we got down at our school, she told me she was going back to her house. When I got home six hours later, I found that she'd left me a voicemail. A very short and frustratingly void of any crucial information voicemail. All she said was "I'll see you again soon. Good luck for prom, Sakura."

I mean, what?

No, really, _what_?

After a few months – meaning, after the eventful prom, the slightly less eventful summer and the beginning of eleventh grade for Shikamaru and me – I started wondering how soon her soon was. Honestly, for me, soon can go from five minutes to twenty-four hours, but nothing beyond that. However, for Ino, it apparently goes from five minutes to months and months. Maybe even longer than that.

I mean, of course, compared to twenty years, a year could be considered soon, but compared to twenty-four hours, a year is one hell of a time span.

I'm rambling, aren't I?

So, guess what today is. I'll give you a clue. Temari just brought me a corsage.

Yep, it's prom. _My_ prom.

This time, there'll be no stress, no fashion mishaps (hopefully), no singing in front of people, no disappearance of the song list, no crowd cheering for me, no performing with a band I have no recognition of.

No Sasuke.

I know, I know, I wish he were here too. After last year's prom, the boys went on tour. They travelled around the country, gave shows, promoted their new album, started writing another one, went on another tour, did a few shows for Comic Relief and Children In Need. You know, band stuff. I didn't talk to them much, we were all so busy. They always ended up calling me. Not once did I use Sasuke's cellphone number.

My parents didn't let me do the concert with the band. They said it was because I'd be coming home late, which I think was bullshit because, well, duh, I didn't have school the next day, I was on vacation. I'm pretty sure they were convinced the boys would get me drunk, high and raped. And then they would kidnap me. My parents have a tendency of being a bit over the top.

So I cried. A lot. It wasn't pretty. And then I climbed out my window and ran to the arena where they'd told me they were playing. I snuck to where their bus was parked and I waited. I waited, sitting on the ground, my back resting on the side of the bus, where one of the doors was. Tears were still flowing down my cheeks, but I wasn't sobbing anymore. I did sniffle a few times.

A few moments later, a swarm of overly excited girls rushed out of the building and towards the bus. None of them seemed to notice me, but that might just have been my imagination. I wiped my eyes and stood up. I didn't want to be gushing with tears when I saw the boys – because I would obviously see them. It didn't really matter, though, since I would most likely have red, puffy eyes anyway.

When the side doors finally opened, I barely heard the girls' deafening cheers. I was solely concentrated on the four boys that were walking out, surrounded by their bodyguards. I didn't take my eyes off them as they signed autographs around, chatted with some of the girls and took pictured with them. Although I'd been thinking only about them for the whole day, my thoughts did wander a bit at that moment, and I caught myself wondering how it would be like to have faithful fans all over me like that. Right before I forced myself to focus on the boys again, I decided I would give having fans a try.

Which brought me to the fact that I hadn't been allowed to do the show with the band, thus I wouldn't have many other shots at being famous.

And that made me think about what I wanted to tell the boys.

I hadn't really thought about it. I just wanted to see them. To disobey my parents. A spur-of-the-moment thing. I didn't have any speech prepared, not even a good farewell line. Nothing. All I had were tears and a craving for hugs.

That's when I realized I didn't know them that well. After all, I'd met them only a little more than twenty-four hours before. I didn't know all of their names – one of them was a complete stranger and the others hadn't told me their last names – and I didn't know where they came from, where they were going, how they met and how old they were. I didn't know the titles of any of their albums, I didn't even know how many they'd done. Hell, I didn't know the name of their band!

So, because of my blatant lack of information, I froze. I stood there, eyes wide, mouth hanging slightly open, face blank. I completely forgot about the boys. I forgot why I was there. I forgot up to what was happening around me.

Now, that's a thing about me. It showed the night before, when I'd forgotten the songs I was supposed to sing. When under a great deal of stress or dread, my memory goes wacko and I'm unable to remember anything. I believe my parents explained me why once, but I don't remember it. What I do remember, though, is that when I was younger – at the beginning of seventh grade – I was so stressed out about starting high school that I actually forgot my name. I'm not kidding, I really did forget my name.

My dad had been filming.

So, there I was, frozen like a deer seeing headlights for the first – and most likely last – time in its life, while Naruto, Sasuke, Lee and No-Name-Dude-With-Freakishly-Long-Hair approached my almost lifeless form.

"Sakura?" One of them – I think it was Naruto – asked.

I crashed back down on earth. I had no idea I'd been gone so far.

I shook my head, lost my balance and fell forward. Arms stopped me, but I was still half-conscious of what was happening, so I didn't notice who it was. When my memory came back, I was on my feet, with four pairs of worried eyes staring at me.

"Uh…" Count on me to stay speechless when I know I desperately need to explain something.

"Come on," Naruto said, taking hold of my wrist and pulling me towards the bus. I don't know what happened, usually, I probably would have put up a bit of a fight, but my limbs seemed rather unwilling to obey me.

I heard the other boys following behind Naruto and me, but I didn't look. I was still trying to process why they even bothered being around me. After all, if I didn't know them, they didn't know me either. It was the natural way of things.

I still don't know how they got the door to open, but they did. And a few seconds later, I was sitting on a couch, inside the bus and surrounded by four – I have to admit – handsome boys. I can't really remember what was said, because I was still kind of not there, but I do recall telling where I lived so they could drop me off on the way to wherever they were going – they might have mentioned it, but I don't remember.

I know I marvelled at the sound of Sasuke's voice for a while, but his words – as few as they were – didn't register in my mind until we got to my house. That's when I started really remembering everything.

Sucks nothing was said.

I just kept glancing around and noticing distinguishing features in each of them. I'd earlier realised I wanted to remember everything about them, as little as that was. For example, Naruto's whiskers tattoos on his cheeks, or Neji's – I finally got to know his name – extremely strange and slightly creepy white eyes, Lee's even creepier round eyes and caterpillar eyebrows, and Sasuke's… Well, Sasuke. I certainly didn't want to forget him.

I didn't want to forget his hair, his shoulders – broad, broad – his arms, in which I would very much enjoy to cuddle, his face – oh God, his face. So my eyes kept going back to him, over and over again, so that his features were all "carved" into my brain. At one point, I believe I was actually twitching. And drooling.

I think he noticed.

The bus parked in front of my driveway and the door opened. I felt like crying again. The door opening meant I was going to have to leave the boys and to probably never see them again. For a very long time, at least. Although I couldn't remember the main points of our previous conversation, at that particular moment, a few details came back to me and I recalled that they'd told me they were going on tour. To promote their new album. Or something.

So that meant they were going away and I was staying there. Alone.

No Ino.

No Temari – she was moving into her new apartment in a few days.

No Shikamaru – he was going to help her with her boxes.

No band.

No Sasuke.

I was miserable. I could already see myself gardening with my mother, or mowing the lawn for my dad – my parents, besides being over the top, are crazy about the front of our house. They want it to look its best at all times. So I garden and I mow the lawn.

Fear my blinding enthusiasm.

It wouldn't be that bad if other front yards didn't look like the Serengeti compared to ours.

So I climbed down the bus to be greeted by my Amazon forest of a house, turning around to see what the boys' reaction – they were following me – would be. Hadn't I been on the verge of tears, I would have laughed.

Lee jerked back with wide eyes, Neji bumped into him, Sasuke stopped in the stairs and gave a small "What the-…" and I heard Naruto yell "What's going on out there?" from inside the bus.

When they were all standing in an uneven line in front of me, I told them lamely:

"My mum likes plants."

"Oh, does she, really?" Naruto said, obviously sarcastically.

"Could've fooled me," Neji added.

"Yeah…" I truly couldn't think of anything useful to say. "Well. Er, this is it, I guess."

The four of them mumbled – in their deep, nearly adult voices – something that sounded like a mix between "Yeah", "Right" and "". I chuckled mentally and turned towards my house, trying to convince myself I wasn't about to cry. Because I was. For some reason, after that night, I felt like I'd become really close to those boys.

Before I'd even started walking down the stone path that led to my front door, I heard Naruto yell – yes, he yelled, no, it wasn't necessary, yes, I would've hit him too – out to me.

"What, no hugs?"

I turned around – all the while noticing how those four dudes really had a habit of mumbling incomprehensible things at the same time, as Sasuke, Lee and Neji all muttered "Idiot", "Shut up" and "Awmanhe'syellingagain" as if on cue – and gave Naruto a weird look. I say weird because it felt weird, but I think I looked more like I was a dehydrated fish. It didn't seem to bother him, though.

"Come on, don't we get hugs?" He went on.

For some reason – shyness, I guess – I felt a blush creeping up my cheeks. I mean, sure, I'd finally gotten to know more about them, but I didn't think it was enough to be able to be really familiar with them. At least not at the point of hugging any of them. However, when Naruto opened his arms wide and sent me an ear-to-ear grin, I felt the urge to oblige. Even with only two hours of common acknowledgement, I'd grown rather attached to that boy, and the mere thought of never seeing him felt like losing a brother.

Well, at least my interpretation of losing a brother. Some of my friends would probably be having a blast out of losing their brothers.

But that's beside the point.

So I walked back to Naruto and threw my arms around his torso. He locked his arms around my neck – and my head, because I'm really short compared to him – and held me close. I breathed his sent in. He was probably the only guy I knew who could sweat like a pig for three hours and still smell good. I closed my eyes, enjoying the moment.

I found it quite difficult to enjoy it, though, because after a few seconds, I realized I hadn't breathed in before jumping in Naruto's arms, that I couldn't while in Naruto's arms and that my brain was starting to seriously lack oxygen. But Blondie, being as oblivious as he seems to perpetually be, didn't notice that I'd gone stiff and was trying to struggle my way out of the bear hug.

I thought I was going to die of suffocation, but a knight in shining armour came to my rescue. Or, well, in this case, a guitar player in not-so-shining sweater and jeans.

"Er… Naruto? I think you should let go of Sakura, now."

Ah, Lee, I am forever grateful! Naruto let go of me at last and I sucked in all the air that could fit in my lungs. I wouldn't have been surprised if one of the boys told me I was blue. I coughed a bit, for good measure, then turned to the other boys. Their facial expressions all said more or less the same thing, which was that they were sorry for Naruto's behaviour – well, it looked more like annoyance from Sasuke and Neji, along with a slight killing intent, but I payed no heed to it.

"Um… Does any of you want a hug too?" I asked the three boys shyly.

"Sure!" Lee exclaimed, right before propelling himself towards me and encircling me in an equally comfortable-but-probably-deadly hug as Naruto's. Behind him, before his chest blocked my sight, I saw Sasuke slap Naruto behind the head. Afterwards, I heard "OW!", "Hn" and "Idiot" coming from the three – let's face it – buffoons.

I waited patiently – well, as patiently as I could, being half-choked to death – for Lee to let go of me. When he finally did, I turned to the two remaining not-hugged boys, subtly catching my breath. Neji, without ever putting a smile on his face, walked to me and gave me a short, non-life-threatening hug.

"Take care," he said before leaning away and backing up to where the others were standing.

And then I saw him.

Sasuke.

Not that I hadn't seen him before, but it hadn't struck me, before I saw him, that I was going to have to hug him, too. Now, it might not seem like a big deal, but for some reason, I felt dread at the mere idea. Not a "Oh no, I don't want to hug him, he stinks" kind of dread.

A "Oh my God, I'm about to hug him, I think I'm going to faint" kind of dread.

And right at that moment, any kind of microscopic inhibition that had previously left me suddenly came back and I felt a most horrible blush colour my cheeks. He seemed perfectly calm – lucky bastard – with his hands in his pockets. He'd stopped hitting Naruto – an undamaged part of my brain registered that fact. We both took a step forward, and that's when I saw that he was actually uneasy and a bit awkward. I'd never thought it was possible for him. However much awkward he was, though, I was sure to be worst off. My hands were sweaty and my knees were shaking.

Out of shyness, I averted his eyes. I knew I wouldn't be able to control my embarrassment if I caught his gaze.

Somewhere near me, I heard a quiet "Ahem". I jumped.

"Well? Are you going to hug or not?" I think it was Naruto, but I'm still not sure today.

"Er…" I started.

"Yeah…" Sasuke added.

I shiver went down and back up my spine. Did he mean "Yeah, we're going to hug" or "Yeah, "er" is right"? I inwardly hoped for the first but rationally expected the second. I took another step forward. I think he did too, but I was too engrossed in the observation of my shoes to notice.

"Er…" This time, he was the one to say it. My head shot up as it left his lips.

He wasn't looking at me. He too seemed to find the ground rather interesting.

"… See ya," he finally said.

And then Naruto and Lee burst out laughing. I turned my head to them. The former was holding his sides while the other one had covered his eyes with his hand – with which he had previously slapped in forhead – and both appeared about to cry of laughter.

"Oh, my God!" Naruto exclaimed, still laughing. "Teme, you're such a _wussy_!"

Sasuke frowned and took a step back.

"Shut up," he mumbled.

"Ooh, and he doesn't even defend himself!" Lee said.

"Hn."

"Honestly, Sasuke," Naruto went on. "How do you expect to receive Sakura-chan's favours if you can't even bring yourself to touch her.

My heart sank. He couldn't bring himself to touch me? What, didn't he want to?

Wait.

My favours?

"I said shut up."

"Okay, okay! Don't get your panties in a knot. I was just saying. Sakura's probably expecting you to, you know, take her in your arms…"

"Hold her tight…" Lee added.

"Sweep her off her feet…" Naruto continued.

"Kiss her passionately…"

"Whoa, dude, slow down. Who said anything about kissing?"

"I did."

"Relax, man. Don't get too far in the PG stuff, okay. We wouldn't want Sasuke to feel dirty. He's never been that far with a girl before."

And they proceeded on laughing their asses off.

"Er, guys?"

"Yes, Neji?" Naruto said with a chuckle.

"I think you'd better stop before Sakura's head explodes."

He was probably referring to the fact that all my blood had left my limbs and had taken residence in my head. I could practically feel my hair blushing. Not that what Naruto and Lee had said was particularly embarrassing – for me anyway – but the mere perspective of Sasuke being a virgin – or sleeping with a girl, for that matter – felt not only inconceivable to me, but also a bit private, for it was his business and not mine. Still, thinking about his body, you know, without his clothes on, did lead me to a monstrous blush that didn't seem to want to leave but that also made my head feel like it would, as Neji put it, "explode".

The three boys – Sasuke had gone back to admiring the beauty of the concrete in my driveway – were now looking at me with a lot of concern. Well, I think they were, with the worried tone of their voices, because I was not very aware of what was happening around me. My mind had blanked yet again and I could barely register what was being said.

"Do you think we should make her lie down?"

"Or maybe hold her upside down?"

"Of course not, doofus! That's only going to make it worse."

"Oh, right."

Then, out of nowhere, my legs started moving. I felt my knees bend, my calves tighten, the (almost non-existent) muscles in my things move under my skin and the rest of my body follow like the last, unaware, powerless wagon of a fast moving train. For some reason, my feet were turning me around and walking me to my front door, while my mouth, which also seemed to have acquired a mind of its own, opened and let out words that I couldn't possibly have ever wanted to say or even thought of saying – as much because it was utterly inconceivable to me as because my brain wasn't working at all.

"I guess I'll see you when you get back, then."

…

NO!

_NO_!

YOU STUPID, _STUPID_ GIRL!

Don't walk away from them! Leave with them, instead! Get back on that bus and run away from the boring, uneventful, lonely summer that's bound to happen if you so much as put a foot inside your house. This is not what you want and you know it!

Of course, I was perfectly aware that I might never see them again. Really, what told me they'd come back in my little town? And what were the odds of them remembering me, anyway? My body, however, appeared to be completely oblivious to that information my brain was desperately trying to send to it.

My arm went up on its own.

My hand waved.

STOP!

STOP THIS INSTANT!

"Yeah. See you around, Sakura."

I wasn't even sure who'd said that. I was too busy struggling against myself to turn around and run back to them. When I realised there was absolutely nothing I could do about my walking away from my chance of being the happiest I'd been in years, I simply let it go, closed my eyes and waited for that dreadful moment when I would close the door behind myself while tears were welling up in my eyes.

Clic clic clic.

Clic.

Swoosh.

Taptaptaptap.

Swoosh.

BANG.

And then I wailed. And bawled. And sniffed and sobbed. I calmed myself down for a few seconds, breathing in and out calmly.

Then I heard the bus drive away.

And I wailed, bawled, sniffed and sobbed again. My tears seemed unstoppable, infinite. I ran up to my room, possibly leaving trails of water in my path, yanked my door shut, let myself fall down onto my bed, fully dressed, and – as corny as it sounds – cried myself to sleep.

I'm positive I never felt as miserable as I did that night.

Or morning, if we want to get into the technicalities, because it was actually two in the morning when I took a final, exhausted glance at my alarm clock merely minutes before I fell asleep.

The next morning, I got scolded by my parents for sneaking out. I didn't even ask them how they'd found out. I'd banged two doors incredibly loudly, cried my way up to my room even more loudly and run through the house with my shoes, all that right in the middle of the night. Plus, I'd forgotten to lock the front door before I went up.

I wasn't really listening to what they said. I knew I was going to be grounded, but really, with no one around, I couldn't really go out and do something fun, so being grounded, in my case, was a bit like becoming anorexic for an Ethiopian.

It wasn't really going to mess up my habits.

Puffy, red-eyed and sore-throated, I silently accepted my punishment. Strangely enough, I didn't feel like I would cry. No, I actually felt sort of dried out. At least my parents weren't going to start worrying about me, become overprotective and send me to see eons of psychologists. I probably wouldn't have been able to stand it. I was already still wallowing in self-pity inside my head.

And the worst thing was that I knew I could have done something about it.

* * *

**Part two**

* * *

"There you go. All done."

I look up at Temari.

"Sakura? Are you crying?"

I shake my head. I'm not crying per se. My cheeks have gone red and my nose is itchy, plus I have a big lump blocking my throat, but there are no tears in my eyes and no sobs escaping my mouth. So, no, I'm not crying.

Which doesn't seem to convince Temari.

"Yeah, right. Stop it right now or you're going to smudge your mascara. Wait until after prom to cry."

Have you ever noticed how great it is to have supportive friends who, no matter what's happened or what you've done, understand you and love you and say nice, comforting things to you?

"Okay, go put your dress on and come back down, so I can finish you up."

Somehow, it sounds slightly threatening. I'm sure she didn't mean it to sound like she was about to beat me up, though.

I hope.

I half-run upstairs to my room, eager to finally put on the gorgeous bunch of fabric my mother had agreed to have made for me. I am her only daughter – and only child – after all, so she was ready – more like insisting very vehemently – to do whatever she could to make my prom the best night of my life.

Well, I can say that she succeeded in her part of the task. After a really lonely summer, my school year without Ino was real torture. At least Shikamaru was there, but, you know, he's a boy. I couldn't talk to him about my girl problems, he wouldn't have understood and would have complained how troublesome it was that Ino was gone and that he was stuck with me. I used to wander in the halls looking like a lost soul, dishevelled, dull and dead tired for not sleeping enough at night. Thus, when my mum brought me to the custom-made-dress shop for the first time, my face – or so mum told me – lit up and it was the first time in months that I actually looked alive.

I pull my dress out of its bag and a huge smile cracks my face in two. I love it so much. I've never loved a piece of clothing more than this dress, and it's a dress. I must insist on that fact because I happen not to like dresses.

"Sakura? Do you need help zipping it up?" Temari asks from downstairs.

"Yes," I answer, taking off my pants and my shirt.

I slide into the silky fabric – I'm not sure what it is, but if I had to take a guess, I'd say it's satin – put the straps on my shoulders and bring the zipper up. When it's up to my waist, it blocks.

And then, panic settles in. Because it's not supposed to block.

I try as softly as I can to bring down and up again, but it doesn't budge. I pull a little harder, all the while praying to whoever is in charge of my luck that I don't tear my dress apart. The zipper still doesn't move.

"Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no! Please, no, please!"

"Sakura? Are you alright?"

Temari's at my door.

"Come on, please!" I'm still pleading my stupid zipper to work.

"Sakura… Sakura! … SAKURA!"

I jump and let go of my zipper.

"Let me do it," she says.

I feel her grab the offending tying device and start pulling it up. I screw my eyes shut, waiting for the tearing sound that's going to prove that I really can't have a prom without it going incredibly bad.

Any minute now.

Zzziiiiiiiiiiiiip.

I open my eyes. Did she do it? Did it actually zip all the way up? Without being damaged? I turn around and look at Temari. She's grinning.

"There you go."

I could cry.

"Come take a look at yourself," she says, grabbing my arm and dragging me to my mirror.

My eyes widen.

My heart misses a beat.

"Oh, my God."

That's not me. The girl in the mirror, who's wearing my prom dress and who looks just as flabbergasted as I believe I am, she can't be me. There is no way that girl is me.

She's too beautiful.

"So, what d'you think?" Temari asks.

"I-…" I can't speak. My vocal cords refuse to work properly.

"I knew you'd like it," Temari says with a smile. "Now, come on, we have to get you to school."

Before we leave my house, she slips the corsage she bought me on my wrist. I personally think it's useless, but I must admit it looks good with my dress. Plus, my wrist won't be nude, so I won't miss the presence of my beloved watch. I just hope I won't look at it to know the time somewhere during prom.

The drive to school is uneventful. Temari and I barely talk at all, the radio is on and some pop tune is playing. I mumble along, not even bothering to remember the right lyrics – well, the ones I know, anyway. At school, we have to wait in the car until we get in front of the main entrance, where someone announces the people coming in and where everyone has to walk down a red carpet.

At the main entrance, loads of couples and parents are taking pictures, chatting and waiting to get inside. Some teachers are walking around, socialising with students. The principal is watching everyone arriving. I hear my Economics teacher, Kurenai, name a couple who's taking their sweet time parading down the carpet, smiling at everyone bored enough to look at them. Hopefully, no one will notice me. I really don't want to be the centre of attention tonight.

It's only when I get out of Temari's car that I realise there's nobody following us. Which means I'm the last one to arrive. Which means I'm not going to be one girl amongst all others, like I wanted to be.

I'm going to be the last name they call of my promotion.

Ever.

…

!

WHY? Why can't I be invisible? Is some kind of curse I have, one that makes me unable to go unnoticed at proms? Okay, I admit my hair doesn't really make me incognito all the time, but you should see some of my classmates' hair. I swear, next to that, I'm as bland as a red brick in a red brick wall.

Temari goes to stand on the sides of the red carpet where my parents are also waiting, cameras in hand. She whispers a few words to them – in my head, she's telling them about my misfortune – to which they smile – yep, definitely talking about it – and then she turns to look at me.

For a second, instead of seeing her, I have the illusion of seeing Ino. She's there, with my parents, smiling at me. I stay frozen, convinced she's actually there. However, when Kurenai starts announcing me, I break out of my phase and walk to the red carpet.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, the last graduate of this year's promotion, Miss Haruno Sakura. A good prom to her."

I hear whispers and polite claps, and I see some camera flashes out of the corner of my eyes as I take my first step down the carpet, all the while praying I don't trip. On that subject, thank God for flats, otherwise I'd be going barefooted. My mum, of course, wouldn't let me wear casual shoes – as I told her, nobody would see them, what with the length of my dress – and in my case, wearing high heels is actually considered a suicidal act.

Once I reach the end of the red carpet, thankfully uninjured and still on my two feet, I let out a sigh and smile for the official photographer. As soon as my picture is taken, I look around for my parents. I can't see them.

I feel a soft tap on my shoulder.

I turn around, hopeful to see someone I know.

It's a guy.

He's tall, lean, rather handsome under his mop of whiteish-blue hair – a perfect example of what I meant when I said my pink hair is nothing out of the ordinary. He's grinning.

I have no clue who he is.

"Hey, you're the girl who sang at our prom last year, right?" He asks. Oh, he must be a student from last year's promotion.

"Er… Y-yes, yes, I am," I manage to choke out. "Why?"

"Well, my girlfriend loves the band you were with. I thought she'd like to meet you personally, you know, because you were with them," he says with a small grin.

Aaaaaww. How sweet of him. I can't help it, just to think that he's doing it for his girlfriend's happiness, it brings tears to my eyes. It might also be because he mentioned… well, the unmentionable.

"You might actually already know her because she's in your year, but she told me she only talked to you once in all your years together."

I think he's trying to convince me. He doesn't need to, I've already accepted.

Oh, right. I should tell him I have.

Hehe.

"Er, yeah, I'd love to meet her. Where is she?"

"Just over there," he says, pointing to a girl with fire engine red hair – another good example of my hair's usualness - and a tattoo on one of her shoulder blades. I know I've seen her before, but my memory is very vague. "Come on," her boyfriend says.

I follow him. As we get closer, her tattoo becomes clearer. And more familiar, for some reason. Unfortunately, the boy calls out to her and she turns around. Her features are even more familiar than her tattoo. Strangely enough, I have a feeling something's missing in her face, which, by the way, lightens up as soon as she sees me.

"Oh, my God!" She exclaims, turning to her boyfriend. "I can't believe you brought her here!"

"You did say you wanted to meet her," he replies.

"Oh, God! I mean, er, hi. I'm Karin," she tells me. "It's really nice to meet you."

"Er, thanks," say nervously. "I'm Sakura."

"So, how was it?" she asks.

"How was what?"

"Well, you know… Being on stage with McFly."

"Oh," I try as hard as I can not to frown. "Er… It was cool. They're all very talented."

"I know, right? I love them so much. I actually got their logo tattooed on my back, look," She says enthusiastically. She turns around and shows me, and that's when I understand why I thought it looked familiar. It's the microphone that's drawn on one of McFly's albums – Radio:ACTIVE, I believe.

"They're so amazing! And hot!" She turns back to me.

"Hey, I'm right here!" Her boyfriend says, offended.

She doesn't pay any attention to him.

"Especially Sasuke!" She continues, as my forced smile falls from my face. "Don't you think? I mean, you got so close to him! Physically, I mean. You know, when he held your hand?"

I lowered my eyes. I knew they were going to tear up if I kept them up.

"I was a bit jealous, I have to admit," she doesn't even stop. "But, you know, I got over it. But you're so lucky to have met them! Which one's your favourite? Sasuke's my favourite, of course, he's sooo sexy! And his voice!"

Oh, looks like my eyes well up even when I'm looking down.

"Er, Karin…" Her boyfriend starts.

"Wait, Suigetsu, I'm in the middle of a conversation," she hushes him, waving her hand up and down. "So, which one? You look like you'd like Neji. Or maybe Naruto. I know, there's a big difference between their personalities, but they're both so hot!"

"Karin, I th-…" her boyfriend – Suigetsu, was it? – spoke again.

"Wait!" She tells him, then come back to me. "So which one? Or maybe you like Lee? I mean, he does work out a lot, so his body is-…"

I can't help it. A loud sob rips through my throat.

"Karin, stop!" Suigetsu exclaims. "Can't you see she's crying?"

"What?" She says in a worried tone. "Oh, my God, what's wrong?"

"I-…" Another single sob comes out.

"Sakura?"

I turn around. It's Temari. She looks alarmed – from what I can see, because she's kind of blurry right now.

"What happened to her?" She asks in a bit of an angry tone.

"I don't know, I-…" Karin starts.

"Sakura, did they say something mean?" Temari asks me, barely paying any attention to Karin.

"N-no…" I sob.

"They were talking about McFly when she-…" Suigetsu says, taking charge.

"Oh, I see," she cuts him. "It's okay, Sakura, stop crying. Okay? Come here." Her voice is soft.

She pulls me in a hug. I don't even bother to tell myself how weird it is to be hugging a wrestler – without it being particularly uncomfortable – I just let myself be held.

"What's wrong with her?" I hear Karin ask.

"You sort of hit a sensitive nerve," Temari explains. "M-C-F-L-Y is a bit of a taboo around her."

"I can spell, you know," I mutter.

"Oh, look, the sense of humour is back," Temari says, mocking. "Come on, wipe your tears."

I oblige.

"There you go. Tonight is supposed to be an amazing night. I won't let you cry all the way through it, you hear me? You're not allowed to cry tonight, Sakura!"

"Mkay," I mumble.

"Good. Now come on, your parents want to see you."

She takes hold of my wrist and pulls me towards where my parents are standing with wide smiles on their faces. After taking a few up close pictures, telling me how beautiful I look, wishing me the best of time and hugging me as much as they could without choking me, they left, seemingly three times more ecstatic and excited about my prom than I am.

Temari hugs me as well.

"Trust me, this is really going to be the best night of your life," she whispers in my ear.

She pulls back and sends me a – slightly mischevious – grin.

"Have fun, then."

And she's off. I stand here, completely alone. I look around, trying to spot someone I know. I see some acquaintances, but no one I really get along with. I've always been alone with Ino. She had a lot of friends, but they weren't my friends.

"Sakura!" Someone calls out.

I turn around to see who did. It's Karin, running towards me, her boyfriend tagging along.

"Oh, Sakura, I'm so sorry I made you cry!" She says in a somewhat panicky tone.

"Oh, no, it's o-…"

"Is there anything I can do to redeem myself?"

"Er…"

"Yes?"

"Well, you could, er… You could refrain from talking about… You know…" I really don't want to say their name.

"Oh! Oh, of course, Sakura!"

"You know, just so I don't smudge my makeup again," I say jokingly.

"Yeah," she chuckles. "No, of course, I understand."

"Are you sure you're okay, though?" Suigetsu asks me.

"Yes, I am."

"Then come on, you two!" Karin says, suddenly impatient. "We have to get inside."

Chuckling, we follow her inside the school. She invites me to eat at their table, because one of their friends didn't show up. The cafeteria looks incredible. The Prom Committee had white and red vapourous curtains hung over the wide windows that make up the whole exterior wall of the room. The long, rectangle tables are gone, replaced by the round ones from the first and second years' cafeteria. The blue plastic chairs have also been replace by much more elegant ones, though I have no clue where they're from.

While we eat – cafeteria food, oh the joy – I learn that Karin was actually in my Chemistry class once at the beginning of the year and asked me for a pencil, which happens to be the one time we ever talked, because she switched classes afterwards. That's when I figure what's missing from her face. Her black, thick-rimmed emo glasses. She looks completely different without them, which is why I didn't recognise her.

Duuuut.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you will please proceed to the auditorium, the dance is about to start," a teacher says out of the intercom.

A loud buzzing of voices ensues as everyone rises enthusiastically. Out of all the hand-holding couples, I manage to spot about seven people who aren't seemingly with anyone. Well, at least I'm not the only one. We all walk to the auditorium like a big herd of sheep. I miss Ino more than ever. I'd be just as eager to get there as everyone else if had her here. She always got the fun girl out of me. Hell, we'd already be dancing, even without music.

I look around, trying to find Karin and Suigetsu. They're nowhere in sight. People push me from each side, chatting away with their friends. When I finally enter the auditorium, I feel like I have a piece of every single student's DNA somewhere on me.

On the stage, technicians are setting things up. A drum kit, electric guitars, a bass, amplifiers. One of the men is installing something – I can't see what it is – inside the front piece of the drum kit – you know, the big round one with a pedal? Yeah, I don't know how it's called – and the front piece is on the floor. I can't see who's going to play – the name is usually on that part of the drum kit – but I'm inwardly hoping it's not… Well, you know.

As I get closer to the stage, an image appears in my mind. I'm onstage, in front of loads of people. There's music playing around me but I can't hear it. I see the two guitarists playing, feel the rhythm of the bass and the drum under my feet, but no sound reaches my ears. I can feel my mouth moving as I blurt out lyrics.

An overwhelming feeling rushes through me. I have chills. In my memory, I'm incredibly happy, almost fulfilled. In reality, I realise tears have never reached my eyes so fast.

Suppressing a sob, I turn around as fast as I can and elbow my way to the door of the auditorium. I have to get out of here. I can't stay, I'll only end up thinking about unwanted things if I do. The lights suddenly go very dim. The people around me start cheering. Behind me, someone undertakes a guitar riff.

At last, I'm out of the crowd. A second guitar joins in.

The door is only a few meters away. The bass comes in as well.

Only a few more inches. There come the drums.

I'm at the door. I'm about to open it.

"How are you doing, everybody?" Someone calls out in his microphone.

I freeze.

The crowd cheers.

His voice is…

"Are you ready to have fun?"

… so familiar.

The crowd goes wild.

It can't be.

"It's awesome to be back here!"

It just _can't_ be.

"For those of you who don't know us, we're McFly."

It is.

"We'll be your entertainment for tonight."

!

They're here! They're really here!

I'm about to turn around when I hear Naruto – he's the one who's been talking – start to say something else.

"Tonight, we're also searching for someone, actually. You might know her, she's graduating this year. Unless something went wrong." I hear the other boys chuckle in their microphones.

Chills go up my spine.

And pretty much everywhere else in my body.

"So, yeah, we're searching for her. She's kind of special to us. I'll tell you a secret… She's actually that girl to one of us. Could you help us?"

A loud "YEAH!" comes out of the crowd.

My heart skips a beat.

"Okay. I want you all to call out to her with us. Come on! That… Say it!"

The crowd yelled "THAT…"

"Girl!"

"GIRL!"

"All together now! THAT. GIRL."

"THAT. GIRL. THAT. GIRL. THAT. GIRL. THAT. GIRL."

"LOUDER!"

"_THAT! GIRL! THAT! GIRL! THAT! GIRL!_"

The crowd chants the two words over and over until I hear – it's him, without any doubt – Sasuke yell "ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!" and the song picks up.

**Went out with the guys**

**And before my eyes**

**There was this girl, she looked so fine.**

It's Lee singing. He sounds just like he does on the albums I bought of them.

**And she blew my mind**

**And I wished that she was mine**

**And I said 'Hey wait up, 'cause I'm off to speak to her'**

**And my friends said**

**(you'll never get her, you're never gonna get that girl )**

**But I didn't care**

**(you'll never get her, you're never gonna get that girl )**

**Cos I loved her long blond hair**

**(you'll never get her, you're never gonna get that girl )**

**And love was in the air**

**(you'll never get her, you're never gonna get that girl )**

**And she looked at me**

**(you'll never get her, you're never gonna get that girl )**

**And the rest was history**

**(you'll never get her, you're never gonna get that girl )**

**Dude, you're being silly 'cause you're never gonna get that girl**

**And you're never gonna get the girl**

**We spoke for hours**

**(She) took off my trousers**

**(Spent) Spent the day laughing in the sun**

Now it's Sasuke. I feel like crying.

**We had fun**

**And my friends they all looked stunned**

**Dude, she's amazing and I can't believe you got that girl**

**My friends said**

**(she's amazin', I can't believe you got that girl)**

**She gave me more street cred**

**(she's amazin', I can't believe you got that girl)**

**I dug the books she read**

**(she's amazin', I can't belive you got that girl)**

**And how could I forget**

**She rocks my world**

**(she's amazin', I can't believe you got that girl)**

**More than any other girl**

**(she's amazin', I can't believe you got that girl)**

**(yeah yeah)**

**Dude, she's amazing and I can't believe you got that girl**

**And I can't believe you got the girl**

**She looked incredible, just turned 17**

**I guess my friends were right**

**She's out of my league**

**So what am I to do?**

**She's too good to be true**

"ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!" And then one of the guitarists breaks into a solo.

It's simply too much for me. I can't stay here. I need to leave.

I'm just about to open the door when the boys start singing again.

**But three days later**

**Went 'round to see her**

**But she was with another guy**

Tears are flowing freely down my cheeks.

**And I said 'fine'**

**But I never asked her why**

**And since then, loneliness has been a friend of mine**

**And my friends said**

**(such a pity, I'm sorry that you lost that girl)**

**I let her slip away**

**(such a pity, I'm sorry that you lost that girl )**

**They tell me everyday**

**(such a pity, I'm sorry that you lost that girl)**

**It will be okay**

**(such a pity, I'm sorry that you lost that girl)**

**Yeah, and she rocked my world**

**(such a pity, I'm sorry that you lost that girl)**

**More than any other girl, yeah**

**(such a pity, I'm sorry that you lost that)**

**Dude, it's such a pity**

**And I'm sorry that you lost that girl**

**And I'm sorry that you lost that girl**

My hand is still on the door. I can't bring myself to turn around, as much as I intended to before the song. I wait for the boys to start another song so I can leave without making any noticeable sound.

Suddenly, the door is illuminated by a very bright light. Only my shadow covers a part of it.

"Oh, there she is!" Lee says in his microphone.

My stomach drops.

No. Please, no.

"That's the girl we were looking for! Give it up for Haruno Sakura!"

My eyes are wide. A loud cheer comes up from the pack of students behind me.

"Come on, turn around, Sakura!" Naruto yells at me.

Very slowly and shakily, I turn around. The light blinds me for a second.

Then I see them.

For the first time in an entire year, I see them.

And not on a YouTube screen, for once.

No. In the flesh.

I'm hesitating between crying more or laughing.

Maybe I should scream.

"Come over here, Sakura-chan," Naruto – literally – bellows at me. "Teme here wants to see you."

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a mop of red hair flowing from one side to the other – I'm pretty sure it's Karin looking back and forth between me and the stage. However, my eyes can't leave the stage. Or rather, the only guy on the stage who isn't looking at me.

Sasuke has his eyes to the floor. I don't know if it's out of disinterest or shyness. From what I know of him, I'd go for the former. Sasuke has never been shy – in the two times I saw him, which is sort of ridiculous, if you ask me. Embarrassed, yes, but not shy. And now, he's not looking up. At all. So I lower my eyes as well, more tears pouring out.

"Sakura-chan? What's wrong?" I hear Naruto ask.

"Dude…" That's Lee. He must be showing him something, because I hear Naruto gasp a few seconds later.

"TEME! LOOK AT SAKURA-CHAN THIS INSTANT OR I PULL YOUR EYES OUT OF THEIR SOCKETS!" His screaming makes me jump and look up.

Right when Sasuke does too.

I feel some sort of tearing inside my chest when my eyes meet his. I can't quite comprehend it. It feels a bit like I'm angry at him for something and I want to forgive him really bad, but he's making it almost impossible. That part seems rather clear, yes, but what I don't understand is why I want to forgive him, for the simple reason that I don't know what I'm angry at him for.

His eyes, as far as they are, seem penetrating. Unfortunately, it's the only thing I'm getting from them. No hint of emotion, he just looks like he's scrutinizing me.

Almost like he's wondering who I am.

I can't breathe.

I'm choking. On absolutely nothing.

Well, nothing physical, anyway.

My heart is straining to keep up. My face heats up, my lips tremble. The ripping feeling has disappeared and been replaced by excruciating pain. My whole body shakes with my sobs. I feel small and insignificant. I feel like I'm being crushed like a ladybug under a bulldozer. I feel slightly nauseous.

I need to lie down.

I don't hear Naruto or Lee's questionings about my health. My head is spinning. I lean back half-unconsciously and land on the push-to-open bar on the auditorium door. As soon as I make contact, my need changes.

I need to leave.

Now.

Fast as lightening, I push the door with my back and twirl out of the auditorium. I hear Naruto yell in his microphone.

"GO GET HER, YOU IDIOT! DON'T JUST STAND THERE!"

The crowd seems to agree with him.

I start to run. Run as fast as I can.

I push doors, climb stairs and run back up the red carpet. I'm almost in the parking lot when I hear something behind me.

Or rather, someone.

"Sakura! WAIT!"

I freeze.

It's...

"Sakura…"

... not him.

I don't turn around.

I can't.

"Sakura, don't…" Lee starts.

"Don't what?" I ask sharply.

He's silent for a while. I'm scared he won't answer. I'm scared he'll give up, turn away and forget all about me – if he hasn't already, that is.

"Don't leave him like that."

"And may I ask why not?"

"He doesn't... He's..."

"Say it, Lee, I don't have all night."

"He's clueless! He doesn't have the slightest idea what to do right now! He doesn't understand anything about romance!"

"What makes you think there's romance?" My voice is shrinking by the word.

"Sakura-chan, I'm not stupid," he says, his voice softer. "I know what someone in love looks like. I could see it last year and I can see it this year too. You have the same longing in your eyes as my boyfriend does when he looks at me."

Whoa, wait.

Pause.

Rewind.

_Freeze_.

Lee is _gay_?

Not that it bothers me, I'm actually feeling a bit happier now that I know, but how come I couldn't tell before?

I send him a disbelieving stare that he apparently misinterprets.

"I'm pretty sure he loves me, so don't give me that face," he says with a chuckle.

"N-no, I didn't doubt-... You're _gay_?" I know it's rude, but I can't help myself. Also, all the harshness in my voice has vanished, so I guess it's a plus.

Lee seems to catch on the more cheerful mood of our conversation – although he pretty much inaugurated it – and bursts out laughing. I never thought I could ever find him handsome. I guess I was wrong. Smiling _does _make you look better.

"Wow," he says. "You're the first person I ever meet who doesn't instantly realize I like men."

Now I'm embarrassed.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I ask. Lee laughs again.

"I can't say," he chuckles. "It hurts my gay pride a little, but I have to admit it's sort of refreshing."

I'm at ease again. I'm starting to think Lee can smooth out any tense situation.

"Well, that's good. I guess."

"Yeah..." Suddenly, he's serious again. "Look, about Sasuke..."

I tense up again, which Lee notices.

"He's really dense about love. Any sort of love, really. Hadn't he met Naruto through his parents' acquaintances, he never would have made any friends, so he's completely hopeless when it comes to girls. He's never taken particular interest in anyone – not even boys, I checked – and if nobody gives him a push, he'll spend the rest of his life single. Or miserable. But I think you can help," he finishes with a smile.

"What does that have to do with me?" I ask, although I can see where it's going.

"You have to give him that push he needs."

My heart sinks down to my heels and my face twists into a nervous frown.

"I don't know, Lee. I mean, I barely know him, and-..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I'm not saying I want you to confess your undying love to him," he says with a small laugh.

"You're... You're not?" I ask, an immense blush spreading across my face.

"No, of course not! How awkward would that be?"

_Very_.

"No, I just want you to... I don't know. Just make him happier. You should have seen him, this past year, while we were on tour! He'd be über cheerful onstage – which he never is – and then he'd be gloomy as hell back on the bus. I swear, he even made _Naruto_ depressed for a while!"

"So, you want me to... What?" I still don't get what I'm supposed to do.

"Well... Be friends with him. Show him that socializing isn't the end of the world, and then maybe something good will happen between you two," he says with a sly grin.

I'm pretty sure blush has darkened, because I can feel my cheeks burning.

**Hey!**

**I'm looking up at my stargirl**

**I guess I'm stuck in this mad world**

**Things that I**-...

Lee pulls out a cell phone from one of his pockets and punches a button, making the song-ringtone stop. He looks at the small screen, snorts and lifts the phone up facing me so I can read what's written.

_**Dude, where are you!?**_

_**Hurry and bring Sakura-chan **_

_**back, I think Teme's throwing **_

_**a hissy fit!**_

_Message sent from Naruto at 20__:42._

_(callback: 514-805-5399)_

I can't help giggling at the message. Although I'm trying not to think about him too much, the mental image I'm getting of him throwing a hissy fit is just hilarious.

"So what do you say?" Lee asks with a smile.

"About what?" I send him my best clueless face.

"Going back."

I look past him towards the school. I can't hear anything that's going on inside, but I know what's happening. Am I calm enough to go back in? I guess I am. What I don't know is whether I'll be able to stay inside or just end up running back outside crying like a baby.

I bring my gaze back to Lee's smiling face and I'm suddenly filled with courage. He can help me. Maybe not directly, but if it's too painful to look at Sasuke – because I know I won't be able to spend the whole evening without looking at him – I can still report all my attention to Lee. I'm lucky he's a guitarist too, at least he's in front.

My lips stretch into a smile.

"Yeah," I announce almost solemnly. "Let's go back."

Lee's grin goes from one ear to the other as he offers me his hand. I grab it, a warm feeling spreading in my chest.

I feel epic.

Like in a movie.

Of course, after a few steps, my body registers what I've decided to do and starts protesting. My legs shake, my hands become sweaty and grasshoppers invade my stomach. Luckily, Lee is here to help, and he pulls me back through the main entrance doors and to the auditorium.

Before I can (will myself to) push the door open, he lets go of my hand – noooooooo! Why, Lee, why? – and takes a step back. The panic that suddenly twists my face incites him to explain.

"I have to go backstage. Plus, going through that door, for me, would probably be fatal," he adds with a grin. "Go in. Don't worry, the others will keep the crowd's attention away from you."

For some reason, that doesn't help me not worry at all. However, I nod at Lee and courageously push the door.

And almost close it half a second later.

"Sakura? Are you okay?" Lee asks.

"Y-yeah," I choke out. I turn my head towards him. "I just got hit by a sound wave."

He bursts out laughing and walks away towards the backstage section. I wait until he's around corner of the hallway, then I take a deep breath and step into the auditorium where students are jumping to McFly's blasting music.

And where my impending doom awaits, I'm sure.

I try to find Karin and her boyfriend among the mass of partying graduates, to no avail. Outside, their hair had been easy to spot, but in the auditorium lit only by the stage lights, everyone seemed to have red, green or blue hair.

**They come alive when I work the nights**

**I guess I should have seen the warning signs**

The song ends and the crowd breaks into a deafening round of applause. Lee jumps back on stage with a wide smile and his bright green guitar. I know he can't see me, but I wave at him nonetheless, as if the gesture would give me courage.

"Alright!" He says through his microphone. "This song's called _Broccoli_. One... Two... One, two, three, four!"

**Everything was going just the way I planned**

**The broccoli was done**

**She doesn't know that I'm a virgin in the kitchen**

'**Cause it's normally my mum**

Someone taps my shoulder. I turn around. It's Karin. She looks elated.

"Come on!" she yells over the music. She grabs my wrist and pulls me to where I can now see Suigetsu is standing.

**But then she called me**

**And that's when**

**She said to me**

**She wasn't coming 'round for tea**

Once we reach him, they both ask about my mental condition – not in those words, but it's as if – and I assure them that I'm fine.

**I should've known much better**

**But it's so hard, I can't forget her**

**And she keeps playing me around**

**But I'm trying so hard to impress her**

**She puts me under so much pressure**

**And I just wanted her to let me know she cares**

"Are you sure?" Karin asks.

I nod, not bothering to try and be louder than the music.

"Okay," she says. I can't hear her, but I know that's what she said. No pun intended.

Then, all of a sudden, she's jumping around and screaming the lyrics Naruto's singing. Oh, no, wait. It's Sasuke, now. Drats.

**Blowing out the candles now**

**If that's the way she treats me**

**I'm a fool**

**And everyone will tease me now**

**As rumours start to spread around the school**

I must have the weirdest look on my face because she stops and frowns.

"You have to dance, you know?" She yells at me.

"Oh! Was that dancing?" I can't help myself.

She laughs.

"Yeah, sort of. Come on, jump with me!"

And then we're jumping. And screaming. And laughing.

**They say that I'm a loser**

**That girl's so cruel**

**But I keep feeding her the fuel**

And I'm finally having fun. You have no idea how amazing that feels. Karin and I both sing along to the lyrics while Suigetsu just jumps around, wolf-calling.

**I should have known much better**

**But it's so hard, I can't forget her**

**And she keeps playing me around**

**But I'm trying so hard to impress her**

**She puts me under so much pressure**

**And I just wanted her to let me know she cares**

**I know she cares (I ****know she cares)  
Yeah, she cares  
She cares, she cares, she cares  
She cares **

**She cares...**

There's a pause in the music and everyone goes wild. And then the song picks up again.

**I should have known much better**

**But it's so hard, I can't forget her**

**And she keeps playing me around**

**But I'm trying so hard to impress her**

**She puts me under so much pressure**

**And I wanted her to let me know...**

**I should have known much better**

**But it's so hard, I can't forget her**

**And she keeps playing me around**

**But I'm trying so hard to impress her**

**She puts me under so much pressure**

**And I wanted her to let me know she cares**

We all cheer. I'm sweaty, but it's a good kind of sweaty. My hair sticks to my face, where a wide grin stretches from one ear to the other.

"Okay!" Naruto says in his microphone. "We have a surprise for you. It was really difficult to find her, but after we exposed her our evil plan, she accepted to come here without hesitation."

"That's right!" Lee adds. "She's by far one of the best singers we've ever met and no doubt will she become very famous very soon."

"Until then, however, she's here exclusively for you guys," Naruto continues. "Give it up for Yamanaka Ino!"

My heart stops and I forget how to breathe for half a second.

There she is. She's running to the microphone waiting for her at the middle of the stage, her blond ponytail flowing behind her.

A tear – I didn't know I was crying – falls from my left eye and onto my cheek. I briskly inhale as much oxygen as I can in a long gasp. Suddenly, my heart comes back to life and pounds into my ribcage. More tears fall out.

Ino's here.

I barely hear Karin ask "Who is she?" nor do I really hear the crowd cheering. I don't care about them, anyway. I don't care about anything, actually. Not even McFly, not even Sasuke. Only one thing matters.

Ino's here.

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Naruto say something in his microphone, but I don't hear. I'm just looking at Ino. She looks exactly the same as the last time I saw her, yet she also looks nothing like she did a year ago.

A spotlight blinds me. I don't care. I keep staring at where I know Ino is standing. A smile creeps up my face. I can't believe it. I just can't believe it.

Ino's here.

I could cry.

Oh, wait.

I _am_ crying.

Tears are now pouring freely down my face. Somewhere at the back of my head, I think to myself how it sucks that I couldn't keep the promise I made to Temari, that I wouldn't cry until prom is over.

"Hey, Sakura," Ino says in her microphone – to me, only to me. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

I nod. I can see her again. My smile widens.

"I'm sorry about last year. I hope I can make up for it."

Of course, Ino, of course. You're already forgiven. You're here, it's all that counts.

"This song's for you, my little Sakura-chan." She's smiling.

An angel. She's a bright, blond, beautiful angel and she's my best friend. And she's going to sing me a song.

"It used to be "you sing, I dance", do you remember?"

I nod again.

"Well, tonight, _I_'m singing for you."

"Okay," I whisper. I know she can hear me.

"Dance for me, will you?"

Another nod. The crowd cheers.

She looks so peaceful.

"This is _Dancing Queen_."

I'm laughing, now. Everyone clears a space around me, cheering me on while the music kicks in.

**You can dance**

**You can jive**

**Having the time of your life**

**Ooh, see that girl**

**Watch that scene**

**Dig in the dancing queen**

I'm dancing. No particular choreography, no path I have to follow, I'm just dancing. Like Ino and I used to do when we were kids.

**Friday night and the lights are low**

**Looking out for a place to go**

**Where they play the right music**

**Getting in the swing**

**You come to look for a king**

Ino's voice is so beautiful. It fills my brain and my heart. I'm still crying, I'm still laughing and I'm still dancing. I don't think someone has ever been as happy as I am right now.

**Anybody could be that guy**

**The night is young and the music's high**

**Looking out for another**

**Anyone will do**

**You're in the mood for a dance**

**And when you get the chance**

**You are the dancing queen**

**Young and sweet**

**Only seventeen**

**Dancing queen**

**Feel the beat from the tambourine**

**Oh, yeah**

**You can dance**

**You can jive**

**Having the time of your life**

**Ooh, see that girl**

**Watch that scene **

**Dig in the dancing queen**

She points at me. She looks so radiant.

**You're a teaser, you turn them on**

**Leave them burning and then you're gone**

**Looking out for another**

**Everything is fine**

**You're in the mood for a dance**

**And when you get the chance**

**You are the dancing queen**

**Young and sweet**

**Only seventeen**

**Dancing queen**

**Feel the beat from the tambourine**

**Oh, yeah**

**You can dance**

**You can jive**

**Having the time of your life**

**Ooh, see that girl**

She points at me again.

**Watch that scene**

She spreads her arms, motioning to the whole crowd who has started dancing with me a few minutes ago.

**Dig in the dancing queen**

She raises her fist in the air, holds the note for a few seconds and then ends the song by bowing down.

I think I'm clapping and wolf-calling the loudest. When they pick up another song, I'm the first one to dance and sing along.

* * *

**Part three**

* * *

"INO!"

I hurl myself at her as soon as I see her after I turn the corner of the hallway – the one I saw Lee walk around a few hours ago. I land in her arms so hard that we almost fall to the floor. We're both giggling like little as we hold each other. I barely register the fact that the boys are all staring at us.

"Oh, Sakura-chan, I missed you so much!" Ino half-cried, half-laughed.

"I'm just so happy you're here! Where _were_ you?"

"I was in the States. I went with this dude, he said he was going to make me famous."

"Oh, my God." I cover my mouth with my hand. "What did he do, did he abuse of? Are you hurt?"

Ino laughs.

"No, he really did make me famous. Well, almost, actually. I got me a recording deal with an American company, Fueled By Ramen."

As I sigh, I hear Naruto yell "Did someone say ramen!?" somewhere behind me, then a loud "OW! DUDE, COME ON!" And then I realise something. How did Ino meet the boys? They're not with Fueled By Ramen, so it couldn't have been that. Didn't they say they tried to find her? They search for a singer who knows them, who wants to do a prom gig with them and who has the right voice to sing their songs, and they find Ino.

I mean, what are the odds?

"Er, Ino?" I turn my head to the boys. "How...?"

They're all grinning – except for Sasuke, who's looking away.

"How did I meet them? Well, er... They came, looking for me, I guess..." She looks at the boys too. "Hey, she's got a point, though. How did you find me? No, wait... What even got you to come looking for me?"

"It was me," I hear from behind me. I turn around. Temari stands in front of us, a huge grin on her face. "As much as it was me who invited the band here last year."

"Temari?" I choke out, dumbfounded. "But... What? When? H-how?"

"Well, I called in a family favour."

"What?" Ino asks, confusion in her voice.

"Lee's my brother-in-law," she says, rather matter-of-factly. "Well, sort of. He's dating my brother."

I turn to Lee, who merely nods in agreement.

"I could see how miserable you were this past year, Sakura," Temari continues. "I had to do something. Shikamaru helped me, too. He managed to find Ino before I so much as figured out where to start looking. Afterwards, I convinced the boys to go find her."

"As soon as they told me it was about you, Sakura, there was no way I could've said no," Ino adds. "Shikamaru didn't tell me anything about Temari – it's Temari, right? – but he did tell me that I could trust those guys over there. So I came back here with them, and here I am."

"_Oh_..." It comes out as a sob. Tears are threatening to fall again. "Oh, my God, thank you so much!" I run to Temari and hug her as tightly as I can.

"It's nothing, Sakura," she answers softly.

"No, it's not nothing! It's everything!" I exclaim. "You brought my best friend back! For my _prom_! How could that be nothing?"

"Okay, then. I'm glad."

"Hey!" I hear Lee behind us. "What about us?"

"Yeah," Naruto butts in. "We helped too! Don't we get hugs?"

I don't even hesitate. I jump in Naruto's arms and bury my face in his shirt, not even put off by the fact that it's soaked in sweat.

"Come on, people, group hug!" He yells at the other three boys.

I feel another pair of arms encircle my shoulders. It must be Lee, because the next second, Naruto speaks up again.

"Neji! Teme! You too, come on!"

I'm guessing Neji joined up because I'm now being held by three pairs of arms. And of course, the one missing is the one that has been obsessing me for the past year. I patiently wait for my huggers to let go of me while I formulate a plan to get Sasuke to hold me too. I'm feeling strangely bold, all of a sudden.

When I'm finally out of the warm display of friendly affection, I turn to Sasuke. Not even bothering to call his name, I slide my arms around his waist and bring him close to me. He doesn't move, his hands in his pockets, but I can feel that he tensed up when I took him in my arms.

"You helped too," I say softly, ignoring the whistles and wolf-calls behind me. "Thank you."

Feeling oddly evil, as soon as he takes a hand out and goes for my waist, I let go of him and back up as far from him as I can go without looking like I'm running away.

"You know what?" I say loud enough for everyone to hear. "I don't think I'll go to the after-party. I'm too tired."

I reality, I'm hoping the boys will get me home in their tour bus again, and then I'll talk with Ino all night. I'm not tired at all, but I have to look convincing, so I yawn and stretch my arms. Naruto falls for my trap.

"We can get you home, if you want," he says, a grin on his face.

"I'd really like that, thank you." I try not to smile too widely. "Could you bring Ino too?"

Just the perspective of spending my summer with Ino makes me look forward to going back home. I can already see us, running around town, eating ice cream, renting movies, watching them for five minutes and then starting to talk or falling asleep. Hiding my smile is ever more difficult now.

"Well, they do have to bring me back to the airport," Ino says, breaking my daydreaming.

Wait.

_What?_

"The airport? Why?" I ask, utterly confused.

"I'm going back to the States, Sakura-chan. I have to," she says, a desolate smile on her face.

"You're not staying here?" I'm about to cry again.

I'm going to spend my summer alone again? What did I do to deserve this? Is it because I experienced too much happiness in one day?

"No, Sakura. I'm sorry."

"But... But... This is unfair! Why? Why can't you stay?"

"I'm starting a new tour in a week. I have to be back by Wednesday."

"You only have two days?"

"Sakura?"

I turn around, my cheeks soaked in tears. My parents are standing at the door of the side entrance, sight next to the backstage section. They look worried.

"Are you okay, honey?" My mum asks. "Why are you crying? Did something happen?"

Of course, something happened! The guy I like won't look at me, my best friend came home after a year in the States and just told me she's going back and I'm about to spend an even more miserable summer. I'm surrounded by the people I missed the most this past year and I'm bawling, how can that look like nothing happened?

My mother glances at the boys who are now standing awkwardly, trying to conceal their presence. Once I take a closer look, I realise there's disgust in her face.

"Come on, sweetie, let's get you home," my dad says. I switch my eyes to him and I can see the same disgusted look on his face, as he stares at the boys as well.

Suddenly, I'm disgusted too. Not at McFly, but at my parents. They're the ones who made my summer a living hell last year, first when they grounded me, then when they refused to let me go to the boys' gig and finally made me do all the most boring chores around the house. They didn't even seem to care about Ino. They didn't back then and they certainly don't now either.

No doubt will they do the same this year.

No.

I won't let them.

The opportunity I thought I'd wasted last year is presented to me once again, I won't let it go twice.

"No," I say.

"What?" My dad looks confused.

"I said no. They'll take me home," I say, pointing at the boys. "We still have things to explain, so I'll be staying here a bit longer."

"Sakura, I don't really like the idea of you and those-..."

"Don't start, Mum. I don't want to hear it. I'm old enough to decide what I want to do." I don't know where this courage is coming from. I never lie to my parents, let alone defy them.

"Sakura, be reasonable..."

"Dad. I just need to talk to my friends. I won't be long, I promise."

Still with those disgusted looks on their faces, my parents walk out, probably shocked at the fact that I resisted. As soon as they're out, all the courage I previously had completely disappears and I burst in tears.

The tears are unstoppable and I'm sobbing uncontrollably, my breaths short and ragged. I fall to the floor and bury my face in my hands. I feel Ino and Temari sit down on each side of me. Ino takes me in her arms.

"It's okay, Sakura, it's okay," she whispers.

"No! No, it's not okay!" I shriek. "You're leaving again! You too!" I look at the boys, who had walked closer to me. "I'm going to be stuck here alone again! I don't want to! Don't leave me, please!"

"Ssshhh..."

"Don't you "sshh" me! You have no idea what it's like to be stuck in one place, wondering what everyone else is doing, and where they are!"

I hear a phone ring somewhere in the room. I don't listen to what is said. I keep crying, my head resting on Ino's shoulder. After a few seconds, I hear the phone clap shut and someone walks up to us.

"Ino-san, I'm sorry, but they booked your flight for tonight. The plane leaves in an hour." It's Neji.

"Okay," Ino says, sounding slightly unwilling.

"NO!" I yell.

"Sakura, it's okay."

"NO, IT'S NOT!"

"I'll call you every day, okay?"

"It's not enough!"

She sighs.

"It's going to have to be."

"N-no... Please." I'm desperate to make her stay.

There's an awkward silence. Everyone seems to be searching for something to say.

"You could come to the airport with us," I hear Lee say tentatively.

"Yeah, he's right," Ino says with a small, unconvinced smile. "It'll give us time to talk."

Hm. Maybe I could. It would buy me time before I go home, and I'll get to be with Ino for another hour. I sniffle.

"Mkay," I mutter.

"Okay, come on." Ino helps me up.

We walk out into the parking lot where the bus is waiting. A strong feeling of nostalgia washes through me at the sight of it. I'm almost relieved to climb into it. Nothing has changed. Everything is almost exactly where it was last year.

I sit down on one of the benches and rest my head on Ino's head again. Without my absolute realizing it, my eyelids close themselves and I black out.

* * *

**Part four**

* * *

When I wake up, the bus is moving. And Ino is gone.

I sit up and look around. Nobody's there. Not Ino and not the boys. I hear laughter coming from the staircase at the end of the bus. I get up and climb the stairs. Once I'm upstairs, I see Naruto, Lee and Neji, playing video games.

Ino's not with them.

I clear my sore throat. It gets them to notice me. They immediately stop their game and look at me with worried faces.

"Where's Ino?" I ask, refraining from crying again.

"Er... We left her at the airport about half an hour ago," Naruto says carefully. "You looked so tired, we didn't want to wake you up."

"Oh," I say, using almost inhuman strength to remain calm. "I see."

"You're not mad?" Lee asks.

"No," I lie. "But I had an idea."

The three of them exchange puzzled glances.

"I want you guys to take me with you," I announce solemnly.

It takes them a second to understand.

"WHAT!?" They ask all together.

"You heard me," I say, no backing down. "I want you to take me on tour with you. I've already spent an entire summer here alone, I'm not doing it again. I'm leaving with you."

"Sakura, I don't know if-..."

"Last year you wanted me to do a gig with you. You know how good I am. I don't see where the problem is."

"Your parents, Sakura-san," Neji says. "If we take you with us, it'll look like a kidnapping. They'll send the police after us."

"I'll leave them a note. I'll tell them I'm not in danger. I'll call them every five minutes, if that's what it takes, but please don't leave me to rot here!"

They stay silent. They might be debating inwardly. Maybe they can communicate among themselves with their minds. That'd be the coolest thing. Oh, that makes me think of something!

"I know!" I say. "I'll put it to a vote."

"What?" Lee says in disbelief.

"I read that in a book once. Each of you must vote whether you want me to join your tour or not. It's simple."

They all look at each other again, looking more exasperated than confused.

"So... Lee?"

"Well, considering that you can sing very well and that I really like you, I'll say yes."

"Thank you, Lee. Neji?"

"...Yeah, sure."

"Really?"

"You wanted me to say no?"

"No! No, of course not! Okay, er, Naruto?"

"HELL YEAH, SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Oh, my God, thank you so much! ! You won't regret it!" I'm jumping on the spot, wondering whether I should hug them or faint.

I feel the bus slow down and come to a stop. I take a look outside the window and I see we're parked in front of my house. The lights are off, so my parents must be asleep. It makes my escape easier.

I run down the stairs, grab my purse where my keys are and jump out of the bus. The boys follow me outside, but stay on the sidewalk while I unlock my front door and dash to my room – although as silently as I can.

Once I'm up there, I grab a sportsbag that I've never used and proceed on throwing into it every single piece of clothing I can find. What a great idea I had to do my laundry yesterday, nearly everything is clean. When I've piled three pairs of pants, a dozen tee-shirts, half a ton of underwear and socks in the bag, I unzip my dress – with much difficulty, I might add – and shrug out of it.

It's only when I'm standing in only my underwear that I realize I'm actually free. I'm leaving. And I'm happy.

I pull on my pyjama pants and an old shirt, then put socks and shoes on. I take my dress and hang it back in its big white bag. I run to the bathroom, collect my toothbrush, toothpaste and floss, then run back to my room and throw them inside the bag. I add my deodorant, my flattening iron – I have a brief moment of self-consciousness and wonder if the boys will tease me about it, but I quickly forget about it – and another pair of shoes. Then I look for my nail polish collection – that I never use but for some reason bring everywhere with me – and other things I know I'll need while I'm away – pads, for example.

I zip the bag closed – after a few seconds of battle – then I take a backpack. I put two books, my drawing tablet, pencils, other useful utilities in it – my passport among them – then I stuff my favourite stuffed animal – a cat, if you want to know – inside my favourite pillowcase. I take my sleeping bag out of my closet, put it on my bed and start searching for a pen and a piece of paper. Upon remembering my drawing pad, I pull it out and scribble a quick note to my parents.

_Mum, Dad, _

_I'm sorry I was harsh to you yesterday._

_Don't worry about me, I'm fine. _

_I'll call you as soon as I can, I promise._

_I love you both._

_Goodbye._

_Sakura_

_xx_

I place it on my bed, where I know they'll see it, then pick up my bags and pillow and walk out of my room. I haven't made one step outside that I hear my mum's voice call out my name softly.

"Sakura?"

I freeze – and almost drop everything. I wait to see if she's getting up. She's not. I think about her. I'm going to miss her a lot. My dad too. I know it'll be hard. I sniffle back a tear. I can't be weak now, or I'll end up staying. With a ripping feeling in my chest, I speak up.

"It's me, mum. Good night."

"Hm... Good night, Sakura-chan," she murmurs back.

I swallow the lump that has formed in my throat and make my way silently down the stairs. Once I'm outside, I lock the door and walk down my entryway to where Neji, Naruto and Lee are waiting for me.

"Took you long enough," Naruto says.

"Sorry," I grin. "I had to say goodbye to my mum."

"Are you ready?" Lee asks.

"Yup!"

"Okay, come on, then. Oh, wait. Do you have a passport?"

"Yes, I do."

"Good. Let's go."

We climb back inside the bus. The boys bring my things to a tiny room that's hidden behind the stairs.

"It's usually where the driver sleeps, but he'll be driving us to the airport tonight, so you can sleep in here while we get there," Neji says, dropping my sportsbag on the small bed.

"Okay, thanks," I say, although I know I won't be able to sleep.

About an hour later, the bus parks in front of the airport. A very sleepy Sasuke emerges out of one of the bunk beds and drags his things out of the vehicle. He doesn't seem to notice me while we're walking towards the tall building. The buying of our tickets and the checking in of our luggage is made very quickly and soon we're sitting in the plane. I'm so excited I could probably get up and do cartwheels all around the place.

I don't, though.

Too self-conscious.

When we've buckled our belts and heard all the safety instructions, the plane starts moving and the widest, happiest smile spreads across my face. I close my eyes and let myself fall asleep.

That's it. That's finally it.

I'm free.

I'm going on tour.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Man! That was long! So, here are some numbers for you guys: _

_62__ 042 characters, 14 455 words, 786 paragraphs, 59 pages and seven months. _

_So, multi-chaptered story or not? Tell me what you think!_

_Also, go check out my profile to get important information on my old and new stories. Don't hesitate to go see my profile every now and then, because I update it rather frequently and I might be posting important news on it every once in a while._

_Thank you for reading!_

_Queen of Pascalities_


End file.
